A Different Tsuna
by JaySaki
Summary: Tsuna is a self-imposed mute and scrawny boy. He hates the nickname Dame-Tsuna. But that was in the past. He is know a model student with the weirdest friends and mediocre athletic abilities. However, he has a deep secret-one that even his friends don't know. That's changed, however, when he meets a baby in a suit and a fedora. AU. First Fanfic. (Tsuna Abuse.)
1. Chapter 1: Hope

DISCLAIMER: I (DO NOT) OWN KHR! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Anyways, this is my first fan fiction I ever created. So Hallelujah!

Warning: Abuse and profanities! Ah, but, the abuse that's really bad is only when Iemitsu comes, which means rarely. BTW, the abuse started when Tsuna was 4. Kind of dark, but still.

5 year old Tsuna hated Friday's. It was the day before Saturday and Sunday, the day he didn't have school. It was the day's his father came home. Any normal child would have been happy, but Tsuna wasn't. He dragged his feet home where he knew he would see his mom and dad, and slowly opened the door… to be assaulted by a fist.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE!" Iemitsu bellowed at Tsuna, smiling at Tsuna cowering in fear. Iemitsu grabbed Tsuna by the collar, and threw him across the kitchen, hearing a satisfying smack, and seeing Tsuna sprawled across the floor. Iemitsu then proceeded to pick Tsuna up, and slam Tsuna's tiny head against the kitchen table over, and over, and over again. He compared Tsuna to a cockroach, and wondered why he just couldn't die, but had to keep crawling up again and again.

_God, no one would care if you died_, Iemitsu thought, as he took Tsuna's body and kicked it. Nana, his wife, then came in looking horrified.

"Iemitsu!" Nana cried in horror, picking up Tsuna while tears streamed down her face. "Why did you do this? Tsuna didn't do anything! Please-"

Nana was cut off when she felt her cheek stinging, Iemitsu looking at her.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Iemitsu asked Nana in a dangerous but silent tone. Nana stared back at Iemitsu, looking for any trace of the love she had once found filling the man's eyes. Now, his eyes only had a promised death in them, and an evil glint. Nana cowered in fear, when she saw Iemitsu lift Tsuna up. She watched helplessly, as Tsuna was dragged away, betrayal evident in his eyes. Nana could only watch the man she had loved take away her cute son.

That was the last night Nana had ever lived with them. A couple of months later, Nana had gotten divorced with Iemitsu, and Tsuna had watched his last hope go away in a yellow taxi cab, and was dragged into Iemitsu's car, watching Iemitsu carefully when they got home. Iemitsu parked the car, and looked over at Tsuna, his eyes dark and malevolent.

"No one is here to save you now." Iemitsu smiled at Tsuna, and took him inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2: A friend

DISCLAIMER: **KUFUFUFUFUFU… I HAVE ALREADY DOMINATED THE WORLD, SO KHR IS NOW MINE! Me and my hopes…**

Warning: Abuse and profanities! Ah, but, the abuse that's really bad is only when Iemitsu comes, which means rarely.

_**One year later**_

Tsuna woke up to his teacher's voice calling his name.

"Tsunayoshi! Answer this question!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, and scrawled all the words **I don't know **in his notebook. He lifted it over his body, and heard snickers all around him. Tsuna wasn't stupid, and he knew that everyone around him couldn't answer the questions as well. However, he couldn't care less, and just put his head back on his desk. He wasn't a lazy student, but he did need his sleep. After all, he had 2 part time jobs, incomes, taxes, and school to deal with. You couldn't possibly have done all of this and get 6 straight hours of sleep. So Tsuna started drifting to sleep, and didn't wake up until the lunch bell.

**2727272727272727**

Yamamoto stared down at the ground from the Namimori roof. Jumping was actually pretty hard to him. His mom had just passed away, and it was terrible. No more smiles, no more stories, and no more hearing that wonderful voice, seeing the face that had brought him into this world. The only thing that comforted him was baseball, and now he couldn't even play it anymore. What was his life worth? Well obviously something. I mean, what else could have been stopping him from jumping?

Yamamoto stared into empty space for a couple of minutes, trying to search for what he was stopping for, when he felt something tap his shoulder. Turning around, Yamamoto started saying that the person couldn't stop him from jumping.

That was how he had meant the second thing (After his dad) that stopped him from jumping- a small brunette with the most evil smile on his face, a notebook on his hands reading,

**Do you want me to push you?**

Yamamoto had never heard of encouraging suicide, so he was quite surprised to see the brunette offering to push him over a _freaking fence. _Yamamoto stared at Tsuna; Tsuna staring back, before Yamamoto decided Tsuna was unique. Unique in a way that made him want to learn more.

So Yamamoto promptly jumped over the fence back onto the roof, and smiled his real, genuine smile.

"That was pretty stupid wasn't it?"

Tsuna just rolled his eyes, and walked off of the roof, Yamamoto trailing.

That was how a 7 year old Yamamoto got his first true friend, and how Tsuna got his first friend ever.

**27272727272727272727**

Tsuna slapped Yamamoto on the arm with his textbook, trying not to sigh at the stupidity of his friend.

After Tsuna and Yamamoto's episode, months had passed, and Tsuna and Yamamoto started pulling things together. Tsuyoshi had really liked Tsuna, and vice versa. So Tsuna got free food from Tsuyoshi, and didn't need to have his second part time job. After quitting his job, he had time with Takeshi, and they started studying and acing their tests. They were starting to be called the Odd-Ball pair- the smartass and the jock. Tsuna had rolled his eyes at the name (_Seriously, they couldn't stand Tsuna hanging with Yamamoto, but when they got used to it they had to name their group?) _but didn't say anything.

However, for once, Tsuna had been having fun. After spending time with Iemitsu, fun wasn't something he could define. However, with Yamamoto, he started using the word more often. However, their fun wouldn't last forever.

Tsuna had learned that the hard way when Yamamoto had an unexpected visit on a Saturday night, when Iemitsu had just came home.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

Disclaimer: BLA BLA BLA BLA I DON'T OWN KHR BLA BLA BLA

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. Tests suck. So does school. :P And yesterday I was drenched to the bone. Life. **

**SOOOOO, THANK YOU ALL OF OUR READERS! WE WOULD WRITE DOWN ALL YOUR NAMES, BUT WE DON'T have much time sorry. Plus, I feel so unsatisfied about this chapter...**

**Don't like, don't read, and can anyone tell me how to write a line? Writing 27's are annoying :P**

_**27272718272727692727**_

Contrary to belief, Yamamoto Takeshi was actually smart. He knew he was a fast learner, and he did have many triggers that made him snap. He also hated not knowing things, and Sawada Tsunayoshi was someone he didn't know much about.

He hated it. He had always wanted to know more about his best friend- and not even knowing your best friend's favorite color was _hard _for Yamamoto.

One thing he also hated, though, was when reality just hits you in the face, and he realizes something in the worst way possible.

Because, watching your friend being beaten up just by walking through his _front door _was not fun. Not at all.

So, watching in shock, Yamamoto stared at the sight of a blonde man beating Tsuna to the ground, and watching Tsuna cough up blood every damn time. He stared at the man throwing Tsuna, and he stared at Tsuna, who had an apathetic face on.

And the worst part was Tsuna hadn't even hinted that this would happen if he opened the front door. So Yamamoto held onto the homework Tsuna had forgotten at his house, and watched in horror as Tsuna was banged across the kitchen table.

When he finally came to his senses, he took one step, just one step forward to meet his friend, who met his eyes. All of a sudden, he saw fear and panic flash on Tsuna's face as Tsuna shook his head. And Yamamoto realized that the fear and panic was for him. So, Yamamoto took one step back, and another, as he closed the door and ran.

He ran as hard and fast as he could, he ran from his friend, from the blonde, from reality. Rain poured down on Yamamoto, as he found his way to his house and shut the door. Throwing the papers on the floor, Yamamoto felt more rain come down his face.

Funny how he was indoors and he still felt rain. Yamamoto decided many things that day. He decided that reality was a jackass, and that some secrets were best hidden. He decided that his friend was the stupidest human on earth.

And he decided to protect his friend. No matter what. So wiping his face, Yamamoto went to his dad and asked him something that would change his life forever.

"Teach me how to use the sword, dad."

And when Tsuyoshi looked at the determination of his son's eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse this offer.

_**2727272759272727278027272727**_

Tsuna used to have friends. Friends that liked him, friends that helped him, friends that had actually cherished him. However, when they found out about Iemitsu, they had stopped. They moved the next day, they ignored him another, and then they left altogether.

So when Tsuna had saw Yamamoto at his door, he didn't know what to do. So he tried to convey his words, to make Yamamoto _leave. _And when Yamamoto did, he had felt relief. Relief and sadness. Because he really, really, really liked Yamamoto.

So when Yamamoto left and Tsuna was left alone, he told himself that this was just like any other friendship. And he told himself not to feel sad, even though he felt his chest aching.

Looking at the kitchen window, Tsuna saw the dark sky.

So it was going to rain, huh.

_**2727272772272727270027272727**_

**Ok, I really don't feel satisfied at all with this chapter. I feel like I am missing something. Mehhhhhhhhhh, if I find what I don't like I am editing this. Anyways,**

**THANKS FOR READING! (My crappy chapter -_-)**


End file.
